bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishida, exceeding the limits to attack!
Ishida, exceeding the limits to attack! is the one-hundred third episode of the Bleach anime. As Uryū Ishida defeats the Bount, Yoshi, Jin Kariya prepares to destroy the Soul Society. Summary Uryū fires off a Quincy arrow at Yoshi, but the Bount blocks it and her Doll tells Uryū that his weapon is too weak for them. Uryū thinks to himself that he's finally starting to understand how the Quincy Bangle works, but notes that he still can't aim his shots. Yoshi then tells Uryū that before, he mentioned that this battle is meaningless, but that it doesn't matter as all she wants to do is destroy things. Yoshi then stabs Uryū's shoulder and begins kicking him around while saying that she can do anything she wants. Yoshi then decides to end the battle and she has her Doll go into offensive mode. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto mentions that the Gotei 13 are suffering increasing losses, and Captain Retsu Unohana states that the guards are healing up, but they'll be unable to move due to fatigue. Yamamoto then asks Captain Shunsui Kyōraku about the ramifications of the 12th Division's report and Shunsui states that there was a large, hidden room in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Yamamoto states that it's unforgivable that the Bounts were able to get their hands on the Jōkaishō and Shunsui notes that the Jōkaishō has the power to destroy all of Seireitei. However, Captain Sajin Komamura points out that this vastly predates the records in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and that since the source of this information comes from the criminal Ran'Tao, it can't be trusted. Yamamoto states that this is correct, but that they can't say that the information from the Bounts on the power of the Jōkaishō is false. Yamamoto then orders the three captains to continue looking for the Bounts and to gather any information they can. In an alley, Gō Koga and Kariya are shown walking together and Koga remarks on his shock that the Jōkaishō really exists. Kariya then states that tomorrow all of Seireitei will be destroyed, but Koga states that he's going too far and that he should instead use his power to take control of the Shinigami, since if he kills everyone, revenge will be pointless. However, Kariya points out that if everyone dies it will be fine and Koga begins to get angered. He states that he knew from day 1 that Kariya was an "uncontrollable sword" and that the Bounts that were beaten down were drawn to Kariya's vigor, which is why he has always stood by his side. However, if Kariya decides to use the Jōkaishō, he won't help him out anymore and he pushes Kariya into a nearby wall. Koga tells Kariya to stop it since he's spitting at heaven, but Kariya doesn't listen to him and he is able to injure Koga, causing him to fall on the ground. Kariya tells Koga that he's taken care of him for a long time and that he's grateful to him. Kariya then walks away while Koga says Kariya's name. Uryū prepares to attack Yoshi again and he flashes back to his grandfather giving him instructions on how to battle as a Quincy. Uryū then fires off another Quincy arrow and Yoshi deflects it, but this time the arrow is barely deflected and it causes a small explosion when hitting the ground. Uryū then fires off another arrow, but to his shock, the arrow simply disappeared before it even hit Yoshi. Yoshi takes off her defensive mode and begins to mock Uryū, but another arrow is suddenly fired off by itself and nearly hits the Bount, and Uryū is able to figure out what happened. He then fires off another arrow, but Yoshi blocks it and attempts to attack him. However, Uryū suddenly appears directly in front of the Bount and fires an arrow at point blank range, successfully hitting Yoshi. Uryū explains to Yoshi that her offensive and defensive modes are mutually exclusive, she can't use both at the same time. Uryū then points out his observation that when he accidentally fired off an arrow, Yoshi didn't react. He surmised that she needs a small amount of time in her normal state to switch between modes. Yoshi gets back up and asks how he was able to get off the second attack before and he states what his master told him about not actually firing arrows, but instead letting them go. Yoshi, while conceding defeat, states that she had fun, and turns into dust. Meanwhile, Ran'Tao is shown standing on a rooftop. In a library, Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui are shown looking for information on the Jōkaishō and Shunsui remarks on Ukitake's health. He then asks if he found anything out, and Jūshirō states that he has found some things, but that there are just too many documents to look over. Ukitake then asks about the enemy and Shunsui states that he has given them one day to live, but then tomorrow everything is going to be destroyed. Ukitake then shows Shunsui a book written by Ran'Tao and he states that she probably put it here since the Century Information Room would be the most logical place to look for it. However, he points out that the information on the Bounts and Jōkaishō are scattered, and he wonders if there's something important hidden in these books. Ukitake states that there must be something else since none of the important details are written down and states that the author broke the information into several books and mixed them together with a vast array of novels. Shunsui begins to get discouraged because of all the books around, but still decides to help him. An injured Uryū walks through Seireitei and he sees a vision of his grandfather, who tells him that he has done well as a Quincy, but that he’s done enough and should rest now. The vision tells him that revenge can make a person's resolve clear, but by going too far it will dull the blade. The vision then disappears as both Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado appear. Ichigo asks if he fought a Bount and he states that he did and was somehow able to win. Uryū then asks Ichigo if he fought any Bounts, and Ichigo informs Uryū that Kariya intends to destroy Seireitei tomorrow. Uryū states that he's going with him to stop the Bounts, but Ichigo tells him that they first have to heal his injuries. Meanwhile, Koga uses the spiritual particles to heal his wounds and he thinks to himself that Kariya shouldn't do something that will hurt future generations. Koga then confronts some Shinigami and the Shinigami prepare to fight him. Several other Shinigami inform Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya that a Bount has been spotted and he tells them that the group fighting the Bount to stop and wait for backup. Koga is shown to have easily defeated the Shinigami and he eventually summons his Doll to take care of things for him. The Doll defeats them, as Hitsugaya quickly heads toward the location of the Bount. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The Shinigami Women's Association has a meeting, but only Lieutenant Nanao Ise and Co-3rd Seat Kiyone Kotetsu attend, and Kiyone explains everyone's whereabouts. Kiyone then begins crying over her captain disappearing, and Nanao remarks that her captain has disappeared as well, and both Ukitake and Shunsui are shown to still be looking for information on the Bounts. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yoshi #Uryū Ishida #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shunsui Kyōraku #Retsu Unohana #Sajin Komamura #Jin Kariya #Gō Koga #Sōken Ishida (flashback) #Ran'Tao #Jūshirō Ukitake #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto Fights *Uryū Ishida vs. Yoshi (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Quincy techniques: * Dolls summoned: * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes